Total Drama Hot Summer Shots
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This Lemon One-Shot Series will take place at the Playa De Losers and you're favorite couples are doing just that at the Playa De Losers when the camera are not rolling. Warning: Sex and Language.
1. Coderra

**Author's Note**

**Ladies and Gentlemen…I am taking a break from Total Drama Lemon and now I am going to focus on a new fanfic called "Total Drama Hot Summer Shots" based on "Heavy Loving" by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and "Total Drama Hot Smut Shots" by VeryUnknown…I got the inspiration for the story by reading heavy loving and so I asked UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for his permission to re-write this and he approved so here I go and I am only doing canon couples and couples that were hinted in the show…the entire story takes place at the Playa De Losers 22 Chapters in All and away we go…with our first pairing shall be…Coderra, and enjoy.**

The sexy and sunny day began around 11:00 AM at the Playa De Losers. Around that time there was no one at the pool where the original cast was taking a break from Total Drama: Pakithew Island and well Cody Emmet Jameson Andersen was relaxing by the pool and he had sunscreen on this time and he was relaxing trying to get a tan by resting for a while that was because he wasn't going to compete once more, that did not bother him at all because he could use some relaxation after nearly getting killed back at Hawaii.

After about an hour and a half of soaking through the pool, Cody decided to leave the pool and rest on one of the beach chairs…he kicked back and slept his problems away he did have a few problems obviously not having Gwen as a boyfriend again and Sierra stalking him throughout TDWT but by the time the fourth season started the stalking stopped and they started going out and the only thing he could do now the rest up and let the sun rays blast right through his body.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh," Cody sighed, "It's so good to have Sierra stop stalking me…that was total anarchy written all over."

I agree with him on that one.

Meanwhile, when Cody was minutes away from nodding off, his girlfriend came onto the scene wearing her trademark yellow bikini with green on the side of the bottom and the top of her bikini.

Cody smiled and waved at her...and Sierra noticed.

"Cody waved at me? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She said to herself as she was excited to see him for the first time since they reunited 3 days before.

"I would like a view of her." Cody smirked, before he fell asleep for a minute.

But what was really going to make Sierra explode quicker than Times Square on New Year's Eve is what Cody is wearing:

A Speedo.

Cody would have been embarrassed about wearing a Beige Speedo, but he brought it by mistake and his normal bathing suit was in the laundry room.

Sierra caught noticed of his sexy bulge immediately, gazing at it like a sunset in Hollywood.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…myyyyyyyyyy…gooooooooooooooodddd." Sierra said in a breathless tone "he is big and he's so fucking hard…it's a dream come true for me."

The sight captivated and aroused her so much and she one of her fingers down there and feel her bikini bottom and it was wet…so she decided to finger herself.

With one hand she placed one of her fingers down inside of her bikini bottom and into her clit while in the other hand she started getting her breasts aroused and then her hips started to jerk forwards and back a bit after touching her clit, the heat got bigger which made her pussy gleam a bit around the edges of pink.

"Ohhhhhhh," Sierra moaned "OHHHHHHHHHHH! CODY!" Sierra moaned loudly as her hand plunged in her already wet pussy once again she was on the brink of climax that she wanted.

"Oh God," Sierra squealed as she always did, I'M GONNA CUM…! Ohhhhhhh, CODY….Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sierra said in one last moan she came as her pussy was once again wet and her bikini bottom was wet and now Cody was still sound asleep.

After that Sierra got up and did not even swim she ditched swimming and walked straight up to it and got down to her knees to look at the bulge up close, She was begging to have all of the 10 inches of his manhood in her mouth hell she dreamed of having it forever, now this was her chance.

Without Cody knowing a thing, Sierra's sneaky hands managed to get a hand on the Speedo rolling it all the way down to his knees and then to his feet and then all the way off…when she looked up, she saw all ten inches of Cody erected through her face. Her heart was two times as hard.

Sierra could not believe that she was getting a real chance of feeling his hard schlong.

Fortunately, she wanted to.

While Cody was still sleeping as always, Sierra grabbed the rim of his penis and started teasing it with her tongue. Cody hardly felt her tongue going up and down around his penis, so the Obsessive-Uber Fan decided to go right for the kill.

After licking the head of the penis, Sierra's mouth plunged down on his erection. Sierra started to slow the pace down a bit, taking time to enjoy the satisfying taste.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Sierra muffled as she continued to blow his member.

One by one, Sierra then started bobbing her head repeatedly, jumping in and out. She even stopped for 30 seconds to stroke and lick the tip once more, just to get him to wake up. Feeling her tongue wrapping around his sausage, Cody then broke into a soft moan.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…"

Even though he did not know what in the heck was going on his mind was…but there nothing Cody's mind could do as he knew what he was feeling.

To interest him into waking up Sierra used her other hand to massage his clean shaven-family jewels the mini-massage made his legs jerk a bit. Obviously, it was when the Tall, a bit curvy and Crazy Sierra used her tongue to flutter around the tip of his white snake, which started to pre-ejaculate instantly. By then, Cody started to wake himself up.

When he looked down however and when he saw Sierra still sucking him off. He did not know what to think about this. He did not know is he should have freaked out or if he liked it because she is his girlfriend…but looking at the blushing smile that she gave him.

…

…he actually loved what in the mother fucking name of Saint Petersburg, Russia was going on!

"Hey Sierra…you really like my package." Cody said as he was still a bit surprised.

"It's what I've been dreaming of forever and ever." Sierra said to him.

"Awesome," The Geek replied, "Take it off for me…take it all off."

"Whatever you say Cody-Wody." Sierra said as she gave him a naughty strip-tease as the first thing she did was she scrunched up her boobs and he looked at them like people staring at a new building he yearned what was through that bikini and Luckily, Cody didn't have to wait very long. Before that, Sierra stripped her upper body down and revealing D-Cup sized breasts and after that she took off the rest of her swimsuit revealing her obviously wet pussy from earlier.

"Well Sierra do you want to Shag now, or Shag Later?" Cody asked her.

"Let's shag now Cody-Wody." Sierra said to her as Cody placed his dick inside of her pussy.

Sierra spoke quite fancy-like as now sat on Cody's lap with his whole 9-inch rod was stuffed deep inside her like a teddy bear. Sierra gently rocked back, feeling the in-and-out sensation. Cody's entire dick was being bumped and grinded by Sierra's round ass.

"Ohhhhhh, damn it...ohhhhhhh, that feels good..." Cody moaned out of control as Sierra rode him hard and long with his raw hard sausage sliding in between her hotbox. He just felt so relieved in a long time, he didn't care if hot sex at the Playa De Losers with his girlfriend was started by an . He just felt like a skinny stallion with a stud-like dick.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, Cooooody...I love it when you fuck meeeee...ohhhhhh, shhhhit..." Sierra moaned lustly. However, she wasn't quite done with Cody just yet...she decided to go reverse on him just for good measure. Therefore, Sierra stepped back and became such a backward crab, sitting her ass down as Cody's cock lodged right inside Sierra's gaping hole.

Her body shifted up and down feeling Cody's hard 9-inch cock shaft that fine ass, squeezing it very tight. It may have hurt Sierra a bit more, but it was just that worth it. She dreamed having to ride on Cody with her being in the reverse anal cowgirl position.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, yeaaaaaaaaaah...ohhhhhh, god...!" Sierra screamed as her body plunged up and down in such a normal, but faster pace. Cody felt his cock so boiling hot inside her ass. The tremendous heat that Cody's body flowed inside him was about to reach orgasmic proportions. Both of their bodies started to glisten with sweat, mostly Cody. His moans became such a tremendous like a whale, but Cody was about to let free of his goo.

"Oh, god...ohhh, god...oh, damn it I'M CUMMING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!" Cody grunted loudly as his firehose came inside Sierra's glory hole repeatedly. Sierra let out one horny moan feeling his hot cum splatter inside her.

"OHHHHHH, COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODY!" Sierra screamed very loud as his cum came out of her glorified asshole. She just loved that his hot, skinny, yet bodacious seed had planted inside her.

However, they were not done yet.

"More…Cody…one more time…this time fuck my pussy." Sierra said as she smiled at him.

"Okay then." Cody said to her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sierra said as Cody was about to do the missionary position.

With such precision, Cody then slowly gyrated his hips on her already sweating and wet groin which by then he has started doing the missionary position.

"Oh, Cody...harder..." Sierra moaned as the heat from the sun was making her sweat hard. Cody accepted her response and smiled as he gyrated his hips faster, pumping his cock in and out inside her.

"Ohhhhhhhhh...Sierra!" Cody moaned softly as his fast and furious grinding was making Sierra hold on to his soft ass. His grunts were really like a vicious Bengal Tiger.

The sweat was now being poured on outside him and dripped on Sierra's face. But it didn't matter to her anyway. She always loved his sweat pouring down on her like a month of rain. That way it adds extra heat on both of their bodies.

Cody soon broke off the missionary position and started to turn Sierra over.

"Come on...right on my pussy...for mommy." Sierra spoke to Cody sensually inviting his cock to pound on her fine tight cunt.

Cody soon licked his lips and slowly inserted his dick right inside her hotbox. One by one, Cody gyrated his hips right in Sierra's pussy. He grabbed her fine Lucy Liu like hips and started pounding her doggie style.

"Oh, Cody...yes...fuck yesssss!" Sierra moaned feeling the pain and pleasure. Sweat then dripped down from her unclean face.

"Oh, fuck...!" Cody grunted as back and forth, his blood-veined cock kept banging that pussy repeatedly and repeatedly.

"Oh, Cody Emmet Jameson Andersen...fuck me harder...HARDER!" Sierra moaned loudly as Cody's fucking speed increased hundred-fold. His 10-inch penis was just as fast like a stockcar going 185 MPH.

And then in the several moments of thrusting through Sierra over and over again, Cody felt something was about to blow from his cock.

"HOLY FUCK I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN!" Cody screamed, alongside Sierra.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Sierra moaned slightly as Cody shot long streams of cum inside her.

Sierra had pure happiness and her journey was complete in her face. Not so long as she was fucked by the person of her dreams Cody Emmet Jameson Andersen.

They soon cleaned themselves off, and putting their swimsuits back on

"That was the best day of my life, Cody-Wody...thank you very much." Sierra said as she kissed him on the lips.

"You're welcome Sierra and if you could have done that I would not have run away from you all those times anyway let's just hang out and make out for the rest of the day." Cody said to her.

"I will love that." Sierra said as she and Cody held hands as they went into the pool as started talking.

**That was very long…anyway what did you guys think? I hoped you guys like it and read and review as the next pairing is…Dawn and Scott so like I said read and review everyone.**

.


	2. Dott

**Author's Note.**

**Ladies and Gentlemen…last chapter we had Cody and Sierra and this time we will have Dott known as Dawn/Scott so I hope that you will like this pairing and here we go.**

After Cody and Sierra just finished having sex, Dawn and Scott just arrived at Playa De Losers with Scott, sporting a bright red Speedo and Dawn, sporting a light purple one-piece swimsuit.

"Well at least the loud noises stopped." Scott said as they went to one of the benches, lay down, and relaxed.

"My Aura detects that something romantic will happen for everyone here throughout the day." Dawn said as she put on some tan lotion and she decided to get a tan.

"Yeah whatever." Scott said as he fell asleep.

(A few minutes later)

"Scott…can I ask you something?" Dawn asked him.

"What's up Dawn?" questioned Scott, who was looking at the beautiful Moonchild.

"Have you ever been with a woman before?"

"No...Except for Courtney once but after her no." he said, still resting his eyes. Both Scott and Dawn paused silently. Then...Dawn sat on Scott's lap, knowing he was still wearing his Speedo.

"Have you ever lost something you had?" Dawn replied, acting seductively in a heart-pumping tone.

"I...I...I don't know...what you mean" Scott responded with a shudder. Dawn then put her finger gently on Scott's toned chest and slid it down to where Dawn started to touch herself.

"Admit it...my aura knows know you want me..." she now felt so unclean and so...horny.

"I don't know what to say..." Scott said, being speechless.

"Maybe you can say anything about..." Dawn asked, as she slowly took off the top of her swimsuit revealing her boobs. "...these?"

Scott was in awe. Dawn was everything Scott ever wanted. She had 32C breasts and curvaceous waist, and a firm ass even Scott would touch if he had the chance. Right now, it looks like he was about to get his right now.

"They're beautiful..." replied a still-speechless Scott.

"Go ahead. Squeeze them, Scott. You know you want to..." Dawn asked, seductively.

Scott's hands couldn't control themselves and in no time, Scott took one big, soft squeeze. So round, so luscious. He was sweating in pleasure.

"Ooooooh..." said Dawn, cooing at the sexual madness that Scott the deviant was about to put on her. "You like touching my titties, don't you...?"

Scott didn't say anything, but let out a shudder. He was massaging her addictive, Moonchild cleavage.

"Something's not right..." Dawn replied, feeling that something was missing. She slowly got off Scott, and seductively, slid his Speedo off, revealing 9 inches of his great manhood.

"I'm enjoying this..." Scott thought to himself.

"Oooh...you're hung..."

"Thanks...now...show me what you've got..." he said, acting studly and ravishing.

Dawn then leaned down, and gave Scott's sharp penis a lick. She then put the whole thing inside her mouth and bobbed her head slowly. She loved the whole taste of it. So savory, and so satisfying. It was like licking a flower flavored lollipop.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh..." Scott moaned as his hard dick was taking a total slobbering. Dawn's saliva started dripping down his manmeat. I guess this must be Scott's first blowjob.

(GULP! GULP! GULP! GULP!...)

"You like sucking my schlong, don't you...?" questioned Scott. Dawn answered in a most erotic way.

"It tastes good..."

(GULP...GULP...GULP...)

After the satisfying 7 minutes of that brilliant blowjob, Scott then commanded her to his demands.

"Come over to me..."

Dawn then sexily crawled to Scott on the pool bench and gently sat on his chest. This was going to be interesting.

"Give me a taste of your pink flower please..."

"Gladly, master Scott…" Dawn responded with a smile. She sat in crab-like position as Scott gathered her legs and wrapped his tongue among her pink, sugar-coated walls like a flower.

"MMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMM..." Scott muffled, as his whole tongue felt like a steamboat on Dawn's tight dark pink clit.

"Ohhhhhhh, yes...that's it...Ahhhhh...!" Dawn moaned as her fine pussy was getting a tongue bath. She never felt so dirty in her life.

Scott never experienced something so heavenly...it felt so sugary, like Reese's, or M&M's

"MMMMMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMMMM...!" Scott muffled again. As Scott came around a few licks, Dawn was about to lose it.

"Scott...I'm cumming! I am cumming! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Dawn shouted as she shot her love juices all over Scott's face. Scott even loved the taste of that as well. He did not even bother to clean it up. Then Trent slid over to the front, and grabbed Gwen's hips.

"Now, tell me...do you like it hard or really hard?" Scott whispered to Dawn's ear, in musky fashion.

"Oh, Scott...give it to me anyway you can..." Dawn whispered back. She then bent down doggie-style gently.

"Okay...relax..." Scott whispered as he slowly inserted his long rod into her hotbox and pressed back and forth. They were now sweating with passionate glory.

"Ohhhhh...that's it...keep going..." Dawn whispered loudly, as she loved having her tight ass banged by Scott.

With every thrust, Scott's pleasurable grunts started to take action. The sweat he was dripping on his face is due to the pressure. His cock slid like lubricant, pressing into Dawn's flowery vagina back and forth. It was like a washing machine.

"Ahhhhh...ah, Jesus..." Scott grunted. With every thrust that grew, Gwen's orgasms became louder.

"Faster! Harder! OHHHHHHH!" Dawn shouted. Scott's speed increased tenfold and his grunts grew monstrous by the minute. Then something twinged inside Trent. His penis started to shake uncontrollably. He felt like he was going to explode like a volcano.

"Dawn...I'm gonna cum!"

"Then cum inside me...!" Dawn said, pleading Scott to climax inside her. In addition, he did, the semen shot inside her clit like Niagara falls. The pressure felt sooooo good...But in Scott's case, he wasn't through yet.

"Was it good for you, babe?"

"Definitely..." Dawn responded.

"You want me on top of you, now?" Scott replied.

"Please..."

By that moment. Scott laid Dawn on his bed and spread her legs left and right. Scott then slowly narrowed his cock straight into her cunt and inserted her gently like a steam presser. Dawn then held on to him. This was gonna be an easy way of turbulence.

"Yes...yes...YES! KEEP GOING!" Dawn shouted erotically as Scott felt like he was performing pushups on her naked on the pool bench. He was really feeling the burn.

Scott then, made her hips gyrate like flowing water straight through the ocean.

"Yeah...feel it, babe...feel my dick in your cunt..." Scott moaned softly to Dawn. He was like a jackhammer in slow motion. Dawn's eyes went back to her head like all of her auras are in one.

"Oh, Scott...! Make me cum! AHHHHHHHH!" As Scott and Dawn beaded their last, tear of sweat and the speed that felt between them. They both climaxed again. They both caught their last breath. Never again as they withstood an embrace like this. They both began to relax on the pool bench with Dawn lying on Scott like a very soft cloud. It was the very best sex that Dawn and Scott had. Definitely a memorable first time...

"Oh, Scott...I love you..." Scott said as he gently kissed him in tender paradise-like lips.

"Same here, Dawn..." he said, gently kissing her back as they cleaned up and put their swimsuits back on and went to the hot tub.

**Well that's Dott for you anyway the next couple is…LeShawna and Harold known as LeHarold…read and review everyone!**


End file.
